


Leaders, Cries, and Little White Lies

by xXUlt_Supreme_LeaderXx



Series: Age Regression AUs [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUlt_Supreme_LeaderXx/pseuds/xXUlt_Supreme_LeaderXx
Summary: Shuichi Saihara-- a man known as the Ultimate Detective. He can figure out any secret-- no matter how well-hidden. However, that didn't mean that nobody was going to try to hide their own secrets from his watchful eye.Kokichi Ouma-- a boy who's known as the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He's got a reputation as a liar, and he lies at every chance he gets. Of course, this means that he's got worlds of secrets to hide. One of these lies was much more important than the other, and was much harder to get him to come out about; he's a little-- pacis, stuffies, blankies, and all. Not only that, but he had an inevitable crush on the one and only Ultimate Detective; Shuichi Saihara.Kokichi never told anyone his secrets. But what would happen if a certain someone found out about his biggest secret?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Age Regression AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781281
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Leaders, Cries, and Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic from my Wattpad! More chapters will be written and published soon!!

"Come on, already! Can't you idiots talk any faster?" a certain voice echoed through the kitchen and dining room as the group collectively grained and/or rolled their eyes.

The voice belonged to none other than Kokichi Ouma; the one and only Ultimate Supreme Leader. Known for his constant lies and childish actions, nobody really seemed to care about him very much. Still, he was fine with that. He was used to nobody really caring about him. He was fine with it. He was just... Fine.

At least... He thought he was.

"And why should we? It's not like you ever shut your trap, Kokichi," the dark-haired assassin hissed, her voice laced with venom.

"H-Hey; let's just calm down," another voice stuttered out.

It was Shuichi Saihara; the Ultimate Detective-- but also Kokichi's crush. Of course, the taller male didn't know this. How would he, with Kokichi's constant lying? He knew that Kokichi was hiding something-- he could see it in those enticing, enchanting lavender eyes. But, no-- for the life of him, he could never pin what was being hidden from him. God-- it drove him nuts, because he knew something was wrong, but he had no clue what.

"Well, it's not my fault that you all talk so slowly!" the supreme leader huffed, crossing his arms over his chest while giving a pout. Honestly, he looked more like a small child than anything, but nobody dared to say it aloud.

Shuichi quickly pushed any stray thoughts aside as he focused on the problem at hand. "Kokichi, please calm dow--"

"I don't need to calm down, Shuichi! Everyone else just needs to hurry the hell up before I die of boredom!" Ouma all but screamed, seeming to simultaneously rid Maki of her final straw.

"For once, just shut the hell up! Stop being such a whiny, malicious, manipulative, lying little bitch, and either sit your ass the fuck down or fucking leave before you won't have any more choices about anything!" the taller ultimate screamed out, her blood red eyes menacing as they glared daggers right into the very pits of Kokichi's soul.

Kokichi could have sworn that single moment lasted for at least a whole fifteen minutes as his heart began pounding in his chest, attempting to escape from his ribcage while his amethyst eyes widened. Their normal amethyst color had begun to dull, and a shimmer started to appear in the glint of his eyes-- those enticing amethyst eyes that had somehow managed to draw the shy detective in. Harukawa had struck a nerve; Shuichi knew the look too well. However, that wasn't all that the observant male had noticed. He noticed a sense of familiarity in Ouma's eyes-- and not the good kind. It was the deep, dark, sobering sort of familiarity. Still, he realized that Kokichi was human, too. Now, that was easily seen in his dulled eyes as they showed an emotion thought to be foreign to the small, frail male-- fear.

Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, was afraid-- terrified, even.

He stayed silent as he looked to the ground. Nobody dared to speak up. Nobody even tried-- not until Kokichi simply stated, "Then I'll leave," under his breath before briskly walking out the door, likely heading back to his dorm.

All of the remaining ultimates-- besides Maki, who was still undeniably pissed off-- were wide-eyed in shock about what just happened. It took a good minute or two for anyone to do or say anything, but, eventually, a voice rang out in spite of the silence.

"I'm going after him. Nobody follow me, because I'm really not in the mood, and Kokichi doesn't need everyone crowding him right now."

Shuichi.

It was Shuichi who'd spoken up, and it was Shuichi who had gone after the Ultimate Supreme Leader. The Ultimate Detective had to keep himself from racing to the dorms out of worry on more than one occasion, but he was immensely glad that the dorms weren't too far away. However, Saihara had heard something abnormal coming from Kokichi's room as he approached.

Someone was crying.

Kokichi.

Kokichi!

Kokichi Ouma was actually crying. No, it wasn't his usual fake crying for pity-- this was genuine.

Shuichi knew it wasn't normally right to eavesdrop, but he figured that this would be an exception. He quietly pressed his ear against the door to see what could be heard or deciphered in between Ouma's sobs, only to find that he didn't understand most of what was being said. It was Kokichi's voice, but it was at a higher pitch than it normally is. He did catch a certain phrase, however; "They all hate me."

Shuichi hesitated for a moment as he pulled away from the door, lightly knocking at first. He paused once he noticed the door crack open a bit from the knock, but he wasn't going to turn back now. "... K-Kokichi...? I'm coming in, okay?" he stated quietly, entering the leader's room without waiting for a response.

Needless to say, what Saihara had seen left him undoubtedly shocked. On the bed sat Kokichi, a pastel purple blanket draped around his shoulders and a white, stuffed bunny hugged to his chest-- though a certain item stood out much, much more. Kokichi had a lilac- and checkerboard-colored pacifier in his mouth. His soft, lightly freckled cheeks were tearstained, and his eyes were red and puffy from how much he'd been crying. For the second time that day, the supreme leader had gone wide-eyed.

Shuichi had looked into different coping mechanisms for different things at a few different points, and he had come across something called 'age regression' not too long ago. He, oddly enough, felt compelled to see what the whole ordeal was about. He had nothing against it-- in fact, he actually found it to be quite cute. However, he had little time to reminisce before fearful sobs rang out around him.

"Gah--!" he yelped out as his attention was drawn back to the wailing boy on the bed. He seemed so small... Before even he knew it, Shuichi was sitting on the bed next to the other, who he carefully, gently pulled into his lap before calmly embracing him. "Shhhh... It's okay. Don't worry; I've got you..." he hushed the small male softly, gently rubbing his back to help him calm down. Kokichi seemed so helpless-- but, dammit, Shuichi wouldn't just sit idly by and let him suffer.

Kokichi's small, thin arms had wrapped around Saihara's neck as soon as he was pulled into a hug, and he quietly sobbed into the other male's shoulder. Something about the detective felt safe... comforting... loving. Maybe that was why Kokichi trusted him so much-- maybe that was why the taller male had stolen his own heart so quickly.

After a few minutes of gentle back rubs and sweet, quiet words of encouragement and praise, Kokichi had calmed down. At least-- he calmed down enough for Shuichi to ask what was going on. "Hey... If you're okay with it, can you please answer a question for me?" he asked simply, which was responded with a small nod. "Okay... I know his might be blunt and a bit touchy, but... are you an age regressor, Kokichi?" the detective asked, now gently brushing through the small boy's hair as he received another nod as a response. This time, however, Kokichi gave a small whine before pointing at something-- the paci. He probably dropped it while he was crying! Shuichi calmly picked up the dropped item, gently sliding it into the small male's mouth-- thankfully, the clearly regressed little boy calmed down fairly quickly once he could quietly suckle on the paci.

There was a lot to discuss, but they'd save that for later. Right now, Kokichi needed to feel safe, secure, and content, at the very least, and, of course, the detective was fully willing to help the smaller male feel each of those things by the end of the day.

"... Maki was pretty mean back there, huh...?" Saihara asked after a moment, hoping to cheer the other male up at least a bit. He had an odd sense that he was supposed to protect the small male, no matter what happened. Like he was supposed to care for him.

Ouma simply gave a small huff from behind the paci as he nodded, a small pout evident on his gently curved face. Shuichi gave a chuckle as he decided to take in all of the details of Ouma's looks; his bright amethyst eyes looked like a purple ocean as they shimmered with a child-like sense of innocence and wonder; his gentle, softly rounded cheeks were coated with soft, light freckles, the kind that wasn't exactly noticeable unless you took the time to look; his face as a whole had a structure that was more similar to that of a young child than to that of a teen, which only gave him more of a childish aura. His soft, deep purple locks fell gently along the sides of his face and between his eyes, though it didn't seem like he had even tried. It was mesmerising, to say the least.

Still, the Ultimate Detective kept him close, keeping his wits about him. "Well, it's alright. She's not here now, and I promise that I won't hurt you or tell anyone about this, okay?" He said softly as he brushed through the little boy's hair.

In an instant, Ouma's eyes lit up, and he began beaming from behind his paci. Those seemed to be the very words he had always wanted to hear. He quickly gave an excited nod as a response, and, before he knew it, Shuichi was pulled into an overjoyed hug while the small male burst out in a fit of happy giggles.

Saihara couldn't help but chuckle, and it hardly took a moment before he hugged the small male back. Everything about Kokichi's current demeanor showed truth and a genuine response-- he wasn't lying, or even trying to, at all. There were a few questions Saihara had yet to ask the little, and now seemed like a decent time.

"Kokichi?" he hummed out softly as the little boy peered innocently up at him. He felt his cheeks heat up, but he couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across his face. "Do you happen to have a caregiver?" he asked, wondering if anybody else knew. When the little leader shook his head, Shuichi felt an immediate sense of excitement. "Well... How would you like it if I were to be your caregiver?"

Thankfully, the detective didn't have to wait very long for a response. "Dada!" The small male squealed out joyfully as he nuzzled his freckled cheek against the detective's. Once more, Saihara felt his face heat up, but he still couldn't have been happier. He quickly realized that he had a lot of responsibility now, but he was fully willing to deal with that-- especially if it meant that he could slowly help Kokichi open up about what had scared him so much.

He wanted to protect the little leader-- he wanted to protect his baby boy. He wanted Kokichi to be safe and happy, and he was going to make sure that was the case by the time everything was said and done. He swore to it.

For now, however, he decided that it would be enough of a step forward to just sit and cuddle with the little-- it wasn't like Kokichi was going to let go of him any time soon, anyway. Plus, he might as well make the most of their first day as a little-and-caregiver duo.

Without a single ounce of doubt, that was just what the pale-eyed detective and little leader were going to do. Even if they had to keep the whole ordeal quiet. Neither male had any problem with it, though; it was their own little secret.


End file.
